The Garden
by JasonVUK
Summary: During a dark summer's day the idea of the Titans getting a Garden is brought up. How will such a thing as a garden change things around the the tower? Histories revealed, friendships fixed. Hints of BBRAE and solid RobStar
1. Chapter 1

The Garden

Chapter 1

A Garden? What's wrong with Raven?

* * *

The forecast had been for bright and beautiful sunshine across California. The image was picturesque, bright warm sun across a park children laughing and playing with one another, parents keeping a close eye on their offspring while sat on a simple rug upon the grass, perhaps nursing some low level alcohol. Bugs fluttering amongst the flowers and birds tweeting their merry song.

Mother nature had other ideas … bitch.

Dark clouds filled the skies as rain poured down mercilessly upon Jump City.

Coming up to 11:33 in the morning, crime seemed to be staying indoors like the citizens and their heroes.

For the Teen Titans, it had only been a few months since the fiasco in Tokyo and now were situated in the common room of Titan's Tower doing their own thing:

The ever ready Robin sat on a chair one leg crossed over the other, newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee resting on the table next to him. Since Tokyo he and Starfire had become an official couple on live TV, much to the dismay of beloved fan-boys and fan-girls across the world, and even though now, months later he still felt awkward about most public displays of affection, _thanks due to Cyborg and Beast Boy's constant teasing, _he would always tell Starfire he loved her, other than that though his friends, including Raven were very supportive to them. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

The ever glorious Starfire was laying on the floor on her stomach her legs swinging back and forth in the air from the knee down while reading the _'Glorious Magazines of Earthly Females.'_ To her, her relationship with Robin was GLORIOUS! She could hold his hand when they were in public and she could cling to his arm as she had seen other Earth girls doing to young boys, which she'd learnt was a sign of affection, though he never said he loved her in the company of their friends, she knew this was because of the teasing from Cyborg and Beast Boy, he said he loved her when they were alone or watching a movie on their large Television.

Cyborg sat beside his best buddy video game controller in his hand leaning back and forth as his car overtakes Beast Boy's while laughing and taunting his little friend with his upcoming victory. Things had changed a little since Tokyo, the relationship between Starfire and Robin being the biggest, from Cyborg's point of view, the relationship had mellowed him out a little, sure he knew that any tiny hint of Slade would most likely bring up the boy's obsession with the villain, but otherwise, he was more relaxed.

As for Cyborg himself, he sighed mentally. Bumblebee had decided to put a stop to their long distance relationship, it hadn't been working out. For a time he was down in the dump, but not too long after they got back from Tokyo, he met _her_, a girl named Sarah Simms, looked at him like a man, rather than a hero, or a metal freak show. He was keeping it under wraps for now, worried he'd get teased by Beast Boy and Robin. But otherwise, he was happy.

Raven sat on the couch, quiet as ever, a thick book in her hand her eyes taking in each word the author had wrote, an empty cup of herbal tea just at her feet. To her very little had changed, the built up emotional tension between Starfire and Robin had now dissipated considerably making it easier to stay around them when the pair were together, otherwise she sensed more happiness coming from Cyborg for unknown reasons, she didn't care, if he was happy; good for him. Beast Boy was still his usual immature idiotic self, telling stupid jokes and being the happy go lucky jester he was. The only strange thing was she, every so often she would sense deep misery radiating from somewhere, within the tower, in truth, she couldn't pin point the source of such negative emotion. To this day she hadn't found the culprit.

The finally Beast Boy himself, nursing a black eye from the last of Raven's wrath filled outburst yelling at him and Cyborg to turn down the TV, it wasn't his fault he didn't hear her the first few times. Sometimes when things were relaxed as they were now, Beast Boy would steal a glance at Starfire and Robin, catching the two in a moment of intimacy, and he would feel utter jealousy, now he didn't love Starfire in _that _way, heck no, she was a sister to him, but watching her and Robin, just watching them, made his heart ache for someone's affection.

In short, he was lonely, miserable. The only one in recent years to show true affection for him had been Terra, and well, saying it that hadn't ended well was putting it nicely. Sure before he could have lived with the feeling, but what Raven had said to him had reinforced an old heart ache. He was green, with pointy ears and fangs. He was a freak. The word made him mentally wince causing Cyborg to get ahead of him in their game.

Speaking of Raven, since Tokyo and for whatever reason, he'd become her personal punching bag, the sarcastic comments and puts down had become more common and unlike before were really starting to get him where it hurts. That coupled with her physically hitting him along with her using her powers, some days he felt worse and worse, and hiding the pain was becoming much, much harder.

Regardless now he had a look of determination still across his face as he tried with all his skill to get past Cyborg.

"BOO-YAH! In your face Grass Stain!" Cyborg cheered with another victory.

"Awww DUDE! You totally cheated!" Beast Boy argued back as his arms flailed around.

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg smirked. "Then how about a rematch?" he offered.

"Dude consider it brunged! … branged." Beast Boy replied though stuttered at his words.

"You'll get it one day Beast Boy." Raven spoke up beside them speaking in her usual monotone voice.

Beast Boy mumbled something incoherently to himself.

Before the game could restart a sudden squeal was heard, high pitched, excited and intrigued.

Starfire found something new.

"Friends!" She cheered. "I have found the most beautiful of sights." She exclaimed as she floated in the air.

"What you found Star?" Robin asked as he placed his paper down.

Starfire quickly flew to Robin and landed beside him and passed him the magazine.

"Boyfriend Robin, look at this?" she asked pointed to something on the page.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced to one another and shrugged, they had paused in the start of their new game to find out what Starfire was talking about.

"Oh right, yeah that's pretty." Robin said and looked at her, he said rather awkwardly.

"Hey YO!" Cyborg called. "What you talking about?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"Come see friends." Starfire replied as she took the magazine from Robin and flew over to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Raven found herself curious as to what was going on and glanced at the page.

"It's a garden." Raven commented.

"A garden! It has such beautiful flowers." Starfire exclaimed.

Starfire looked at the picture of the garden, her eyes tracing the flowers and finely cut trees, such a beautiful sight, she felt an urge to see it in person, or something very close to it. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Friends! Can we have a garden?" she asked as she floated on the spot her hands clasping together pleadingly.

"We can't Star, we live on an island, there's nowhere to put it." Robin informed her apologetically.

"Oh." Starfire sighed and floated to the ground.

Beast Boy picked up the dropped magazine and looked at it again.

Now, contrary to popular belief within the tower, Beast Boy had a brain, he could think, and sometimes he had ideas, sometimes once more those ideas were good.

Looking at the picture then to Starfire's downtrodden expression a thought occurred to him.

"Well, that's not totally true dude." Beast Boy slowly as his idea formed in his head.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy as if he were a beacon of hope.

"What're you talking about?" Raven asked as if talking to an idiot.

"Well, I think …" Beast Boy said then paused and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he thought.

"Don't strain yourself." Raven quipped again, and ignored the dirty look Beast Boy gave her.

"Ha-ha very funny." Beast Boy grumbled, before looking back to the picture.

"If we were gunna have a garden, we could have one indoors or outside." Beast Boy commented.

"Ugh BB, as Rob just said; we're on an island, no dirt to grow anything." Cyborg put in looking at his friend curiously.

"Duh! Dude, I know that, but … okay look, we could have a garden outside, all we'd need is for Starfire or someone to blast a big hole in the ground, then we fill it with dirt plant some flower seed and some grass seed and there you go, a garden." Beast Boy explained.

There was a strange silence.

Beast Boy looked around at everyone, they hadn't moved, had time frozen?

Slowly he noticed Starfire look over to Cyborg to clarify Beast Boy's idea.

Cyborg noticed and looked at her. "It could work." He said.

"What about the indoor idea?" Robin asked brow raised.

"Well, I was just thinkin' you know." Beast Boy said shrugging as he scratched the back of his head.

"Becoming a habit that isn't it?" Raven put in a brow raised under her hood.

"You're really letting me have it today aren't you?" Beast Boy replied to her deflated, harder and harder it became to hide the pain.

"Come on B what you thinkin'?" Cyborg asked, actually finding himself curious about Beast Boy's idea.

"Well, this tower is huge right, we got plenty of rooms, and we don't _really _use all of them. So why not find a big enough room and make an indoor garden." He shrugged.

Cyborg leaned back on the couch as he stroked his chin, it was an idea.

"What would having a garden do for us Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Ugh, for one you'd make your _girlfriend _happy." Beast Boy said incredulously as he thumbed towards Starfire, "and second well, I dunno, be nice to have something different you know." He shrugged.

Robin looked to Starfire who was giving him her best interpretation of Beast Boy's '_the face'_. He was going to kill Beast Boy for teaching her how to do it.

"Yeah, ugh right, good point." Robin replied awkwardly.

"Friend Cyborg, you look awfully thoughtful, does something trouble you?" Starfire asked as she floated infront of him.

Cyborg pressed his lips together tightly before replying. "I'm just thinking of where we could put a garden and how we'd do it."

"You're not actually taking Beast Boy _seriously _are you?" Raven asked raising her brow in question.

"HEY! …" Beast Boy shot back. "What's wrong with my idea?" he asked in annoyance.

"You thought of it." Raven replied. "You thinking in itself is an idiotic notion." She commented.

That'd done it, he wouldn't idly sit here and just take it from her. Beast Boy got up gaining a curious look for Raven before storming out of the room.

The others watched Beast Boy leave then turned to look at Raven.

"What?" she asked.

"Raven, don't you think that was a bit, harsh?" Robin asked.

"Yeah Raven, you've been really hard on him lately." Cyborg commented.

Raven blinked under her hood. "No I haven't, I merely commented that Beast Boy's idea was stupid."

"Yeah, stupid because he thought of it, and that him thinking in general is hard to believe." Cyborg replied back, "that's pretty harsh Raven."

"Why do we need a garden?" she asked with slight exasperation in her voice.

"Why not?" Cyborg shrugged. "Like Green bean said, Star wants one, and we _do_ have a few spare rooms, and I dunno, I guess it'd be nice."

"Whatever." Raven commented before getting back to her book.

Everything went quiet again. The only noise being that of the rain hitting the large glass window.

"I'll go check up on BB." Cyborg said as he got up.

Starfire nodded to her friend before getting back to the picture in the magazine. Her own garden, she could plant all sorts of wondrous Tamaranian plants and maybe her garden would be beautiful enough to be put into a magazine.

Robin got back to his newspaper and coffee, the latter of which was most likely cold by now.

'_You have been a really big meanie to him Rae-Rae.' _ A voice chastised from inside Raven's mind.

Raven's face didn't falter as she replied. _'He needs to learn to grow up, and stop acting so immature.' _

'_But isn't he and definitely Starfire two beings who brighten the world around them?' _asked another voice as she adjusted her glasses

'_What's that got to do with anything?'_ Raven asked.

'_You want him to stop being so, _immature. _You want him to be grown up? What, like you?' _The second voice asked again.

'_Of course not like me, but he's 15 and a superhero. He should act more mature.' _Raven argued.

'_BB's good just as he is!' _ the first voice whined, a small pout on her normally smiling face.

That made Raven grimace. _'Please. I'm going to be sick.'_

'_Truth be told Raven, you are being extra crude to the boy.' _Knowledge said once more.

'_Why are you defending him?' _Raven asked.

'_Simple, we are your emotions Raven, unadulterated by ego or pride.' _Knowledge looked aside to her acknowledging another emoticlone. _'You'd be surprised who agrees with us.' _

Raven closed her eyes and mentally spoke her mantra to quieten the annoying emotions. She could no longer heard them and settled back down to enjoy her book, but still, there was that nagging sensation in the back of her head.

* * *

Beast Boy grumbled as he laid on the top bunch of his bed staring at the ceiling. What was Raven's problem? Always picking on him whenever he opened his mouth or did anything fun, always making him feel like he's nothing, always slapping him on the back of the head, or using her powers to hurt him, _sure_ he could deal with being thrown out of a window he'd gotten used to that but now …

Beast Boy close his eyes and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

There came a knock at the door.

"Yo BB." came Cyborg. "Can I come in lil' buddy?" he asked.

"Sure Cy." Beast Boy replied.

The door slid open, Cyborg looked around the bedroom, he'd seen it in a worse state than it was now, at least he could see the floor now, carefully he made his way to his little buddy and leaned against the top bunk, behind him the door slid shut with a _swish_.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Cy asked.

Beast Boy shrugged before putting his hands behind his head. "What's there to talk about dude? Raven's just being Raven, I can't do anything right around that girl."

Cyborg looked him over from head to toe, or boot rather. "How long's it been this bad BB?"

"Since Tokyo." The young boy replied dejectedly.

Cyborg glumly nodded, "Come on, come sit with me." He said before ducking down and sat on the bottom bunk, a few seconds later Beast Boy dropped to the floor landing gracefully on his feet before sitting next to him.

"What's her deal Cy?" the young green boy asked.

"I don't know BB, sorry." Cyborg patted his friend's back carefully. "But of all the things to get upset about, a garden." He commented looking at his friend curiously.

"I know it seems stupid." Beast Boy groaned resting his hands under his chin. "But hey it's not as if it's a terrible idea."

"Naw man, it's not a terrible idea." Cyborg conceded. "Just not one anyone thought would ever come up." The large boy shrugged. "We're superhero, what do we want with a garden?"

"Well why not?" Beast Boy shrugged before looking up to his friend.

Cyborg looked down to Beast Boy, his eyes immediately going to the bruising around Beast Boy's eye.

"You want me to take a look at that?" he asked pointing to his friend's eye.

"What's the point? It'll heal itself." The green boy sighed.

Cyborg frowned, he was probably the only one in the tower who knew that Beast Boy was a lot more than he appeared, it was some time ago when Beast Boy showed more of his truer colours, at the time Cyborg was shocked, knowing that the happy-go-luck jester may have been a cover for something much deeper.

He decided immediately to change the subject.

"So, I was thinkin' we can't have a garden outside." He paused and looked back to Beast Boy. "Knowing our luck, Starfire would blast too big a hole and we'd start sinkin'." He joked wiggling his eyebrow for extra effect, Beast Boy laughed at the image his mind conjured up.

"So I'm thinkin' if you and me go have a look on a different level, we'll find a room or two to put it in yeah?" he offered.

"We should get Starfire in on this, it is her idea." Beast Boy replied.

"Totally man. Come on, we'll get her now." Cyborg got up and looked to his still seated friend.

"But what about Raven?" he asked glumly.

"Ignore her BB, come on." Cyborg replied and walked to the door.

Beast Boy exhaled and jumped to his feet before following his friend out the door.

* * *

The friends arrived into the common room, their entrance receiving a simple nod of welcome from their fearless leader, and hearty wave from Starfire, a wave they returned.

They walked over to Starfire, Beast Boy making extra sure not to even glance in Raven's direction.

"Hey Star, me and BB are gunna go look around the tower see where we can set up this garden of yours, you wanna help?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"Oh yes friends!" Starfire cheered as she jumped and hovered in the air. "I would love to help"

'_H-he's not even l-looking at us, now.' _A whimpering voice came within Raven.

'_Not now Timid.' _Raven groaned mentally.

'_B-but he may not be our friend a-anymore.' _Timid said before curling up and crying.

'_I think you're being a bit dramatic, it's Beast Boy, he'll be back to annoying us in no time.' _Raven replied.

'_You hope.' _Hissed a demonic voice.

Raven blinked and searched for the embodiment of her Rage, sure enough the emotion was still locked away where she should be.

Raven glanced a look at Beast Boy, he didn't even glance at her, didn't acknowledge her, he was blatantly ignoring her. _'So it's what I want. For him to leave me alone.' _ She told herself, but then why did it hurt?

The three friends left the room, Starfire as excited as ever, leaving only Robin and Raven in the common room.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Robin asked from his chair.

"About what?" Raven replied without looking.

"This little feud you've got against Beast Boy, sure he can be a handful at times, but not this time." Robin commented.

Raven put her book down and turned to loom at Robin, she opened her mouth to speak but Robin continued.

"I've noticed the way you've been with him recently, well since Tokyo, what's going on Raven?" he asked.

Raven said nothing, she went through her memories of how'd she'd been acting towards Beast Boy since Tokyo. He hadn't changed, he still acted the same, but yet she'd been hurtful towards him, why?

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I really don't."

Robin nodded his head and got back to his paper. "Maybe you should think about it Raven."

Raven looked back to her book, she couldn't concentrate enough to read, she picked up her book and left for her room.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked the halls of another floor, Starfire came upon a door and pointed to it.

"What of this one friends?" she asked

Cyborg walked up to the door '47-G', code, his cybernetic brain listing all the coded doors and came upon 47-G itself.

"Storage. Worth a look." He commented before putting in the code and stepped in.

"Hey." Beast Boy exclaimed pleasantly as he entered right behind Starfire, his voice echoed slightly. "The room's big, spacious and empty. This could work."

Starfire floated around the room before hovering in the center spinning slowly to take in the true size of the room.

"What you think Star?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes friends! This is it!" she exclaimed gleefully, she landed on her feet while clapping her hands with glee, suddenly a GLORIOUS thought came to mind. "OH! Friends!" She squealed. "What if we all did the planting of our own plants?" she asked excitedly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. "That could be cool. Then maybe we could all kinda have a section to ourselves." Beast Boy said speaking his thoughts.

"I'm not really one for flowers." Cyborg said as he turned his gaze from his buddy to Starfire.

"Well, maybe you could build like an, awesome water feature that looks cool and waters the plants, I dunno." Beast Boy suggested.

A new invention? Cyborg's smiled. "That's a good idea!" he turned to Beast Boy. "Who are you and what you done with my little buddy?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a sour expression but then chuckled. "Shut up tin man."

Cyborg chuckled with his friend.

"Right, okay, okay." Cyborg mumbled to himself his cybernetic eye scanning the area. "I think I got an idea, if we get no call outs like today I should have some plans done by … let's say the end of the week, sound cool?"

"Yeah dude!"

"Indeed friend it is frosty."

That was when the plans for the Titan's garden truly began.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hello everyone. This is my first Teen Titans story, I've read many, some of you may have seen my comments left on your stories.

I hope this chapter has done some justice to the many great Teen Titans stories on this website.

Writing such a short chapter is kind of against my nature, but I didn't want to pad out an opening chapter like this for so long, especially with a story with very little plot.

Anyway, any suggestions would be awesome, and I hope you all like where it will go.

This whole story, will simply be a "prologue" to stories that will come from me in lines of Teen Titans.

Thank you all for your time.

Your forever friend

Jason Voorhees


	2. Chapter 2

The Garden

Chapter 2

Emoticlones speak. BB and Star hang out.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough!" spoke an angered woman her body draped in a green cloak and hood.

This woman was 'Brave' an emotion and personality trait of Raven's, she stood with her 'sister' in the deepest reaches of alternate dimension, a dimension linked to Raven's mind a world they had come to name 'Nevermore' much to Raven's chagrin.

The emoticlones stood with their imprisoned sister emotion Rage, the only place all of them could be at the same time.

Rage herself stood in her prison. An elevated stone platform reached by stone steps, her ankles and wrists in shackles chained to two large columns inscribed with an ancient text to further weaken her, a wall of rock behind her sprouting multiple chains from its surface which wrapped around her body, the chains hung loosely from where she currently stood, as she looked at her fellow emotions.

"I agree Brave." Began Knowledge. "It is time we put a stop to this, honestly this should have happened sooner, we should have acted faster."

"We though … I thought, this would have blown over, to coin the phrase, a temporary thing, it appears I was wrong." Wisdom spoke up halfly chastising herself.

"W-we gotta, s-stop her, b-before she … before she makes him go a-away for … forever." Timid said holding back her sobs as she curled up in the corner.

"Agreed." Wisdom replied, a hint of sadness in her tone. "There is only so much someone can take, and what happened in the common room, we may be reaching the end of his tether."

"I still don't get why Rae-Rae's been like this." Happy said, not looking her usual 'happy' self.

"You mean a bitch." Brave added looking at her before turning to look at her red cloaked sibling. "You know anything four eyes?" she asked raising a brow.

"Fuck you!" Rage snarled in response, then released a demonic growl, her version of a sigh. "Normally being a bitch is in my neighbourhood, and even I don't know why she's like this, all I get is the feeling of anger she gets when she's doing it, which I'll add isn't as much as she lets on." Rage explained before glancing at her shackles and pulled on them gently.

She glanced to Wisdom and Knowledge. "I'd have thought at least one of you two would have known."

"I have a theory, but that's all I can really say." Wisdom said as Knowledge looked at her.

"Willing to share this theory with us?" she asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Not just yet." Wisdom replied before looking to her sisters. "Is this all that's coming to this meeting?" she asked.

"I'm here keep yer thong on." Came a voice just as the emoticlone Rude appeared before them all.

"Politically correct as ever." Knowledge grumbled to herself earning a middle finger from Rude.

"Well whatever your theory is." Began Rage trying to steer the conversation back on track. "It better be a FUCKING GOOD ONE! 'cause even I think is being a little BITCH to the green one." Rage snarled as her four demonic eyes flashed a deep red than they already were.

"I gotta agree with red, it better be a damn good reason." Brave replied as she crossed her arms and dropped to the floor, her legs crossed.

"There is one that could possibly aid my theory." Wisdom began as she looked around. "But she doesn't seem to be here."

"_She _doesn't speak to anyone but Happy and occasionally Timid." Knowledge informed her. "I haven't spoken with her since Raven and the other left for Tokyo."

"Wait, you mean …" Rage said but stopped when she saw Wisdom nod her head. "Oh well … fuck me." The angry emotion snarled.

"I thought I was supposed to be the crass one." Rude spoke up looking to Rage, who in turn gave her the two middle fingers. "Bitch." She grumbled quietly. "Speakin' of which." She said before turning around to fully face the chained emotion. "I'd have thought you'd be loving what Rae's been doing to the little green snot stain."

Rage roared angrily, the many chains and shackles around her body barely strained as Rage unleash her fury upon the orange hooded emotion. "TO HELL WITH YOU!" she roared, the chains stopped her from getting any closer to Rude who was simply smirking as Rage's futile attempts. Eventually Rage stopped, angry at the shackles and chains from stopping her and angry at Rude for her insinuation.

"She's got a point Red." Brave spoke up glancing to her.

"I know." Rage hissed. "But she's wrong, I may be anger, be an accumulation of Raven's hatred, but … I'm not a bitch, even I don't agree with what Raven's doing." Her tone was unlike what the others had heard before, it was soft … well soft for Rage. "Not even _he _deserves what's happened to him."

Wisdom raised her brow in thought before calmly making her way over to Rage, climbing the few stones steps to reach her. Said emotion looked up to her but made no move to attack her, that alone made the others tense.

Wisdom came right up to Rage's face then began to whisper. "Tell me Rage, with what Rude said, what angered you more, the insinuation that you enjoyed Raven's attitude to him, or what she called him?" she asked

Rage said nothing, she didn't even look at her, her eyes glaring into the floor.

Wisdom didn't say another word Rage's one reply already confirmed her suspicions, something was happening to them all. Calmly the emotion walked down the steps and joined the rest of her emotions.

"We need to make contact with Raven, immediately." Wisdom announced.

It was then they heard the voice, amongst the winds of Nevermore, a voice that was everywhere and nowhere.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

A black vortex of energy formed upon the dark carpeted floor moment before the hooded girl floated up from within it.

Raven stepped out of her portal and sat on her bed placing the book down. Her eyes landed on the wall, unblinking and unseeing as she thought about the reasons behind her increased hostility to Beast Boy.

She honestly didn't know, she couldn't explain it, was she angry at the Titan? No more than usual. Had he done something wrong to her? No more than usual, and certainly nothing that deserved what he'd received.

'_What's wrong with me?' _she wondered.

'_What's right with you is a better question.'_ Came an answer from within her followed by a loud belch.

'_Ugh, aren't you all done with complaining about me?' _she thought.

'_No Raven, in fact, it's time we made ourselves heard, we want to talk with you. Now' _Knowledge said with a slight edge to her voice.

'_What is there to discuss?' _Raven asked in annoyance.

'_You'll find out when you talk to us Raven.' _Another emotion, Wisdom, replied.

'_Fine, fine alright already. We'll talk.' _Raven conceded if only for her emotions to stop pestering her. She sat in her lotus position and began to chant her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion ... " she continued to chant until her own words seemed to fade away, her whole being pulled into the world of Nevermore.

Opening her eyes Raven found herself amongst the personifications of her emotions, then noted their location, deep within the depths of her mind Rage's prison.

"What are we doing _here_ of all places?" Raven asked her monotone in effect as usual.

"RAE-RAE!" came a happy shriek that was on level with Starfire's.

Raven erected a shield quickly moments before Happy slammed into it.

"Hehehehe. Ow." Happy giggled while rubbing her face.

"Alright." Raven spoke up once more before dropping her shield. "Again, what are you all doing _here_ of all places?" she glanced up to the imprisoned Rage.

"This is the only place we can all converse as Rage is incapable of going anywhere." Knowledge informed her. "And what we had to discuss needed all of us."

"I see." Raven said uncaringly as her eyes scanned her emotions, everyone seemed present and accounted for. "Alright so what is there to discuss?" she asked.

"Why're you being such a bitch to Beast Boy?" Brave asked putting her hands on his hips with an annoyed look on her uncovered face.

Raven blinked, somewhat shocked by Brave's statement. "I'll tell you what I told Robin, I don't know, anyway, I'd have thought one of you would have known." She shot back.

"Ol' Yoda over there has a theory." Rude spoke up and pointed her thumb to Wisdom. "But she aint sharing it with us."

Raven glanced over to Wisdom who didn't agree nor decline what Rude had said. "Do you?" Raven asked.

"I have, but I'll keep it to myself until there's more information available." Wisdom replied.

"You wouldn't tell me now even if you did have more wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Most likely not." Wisdom admitted. "But regardless of the reason, Raven, what's you've been doing, what you _are_ doing, it has to stop." She said, as if chastising a child calmly.

"I know I've been a little … hard on him lately." Raven admitted reluctantly, her tone saddening as she said it.

"Yeah, hard like a fifty pound sledgehammer." Brave spoke up. "Hard? You've been brutal; you've slapped him on the head, slapped his face, you punched him, slammed him into a wall with your powers, the floor, the ceiling, and you let him drop onto the couch, I bet if it wasn't there to break his fall you'd have done nothing."

"Not to mention all the intelligence insults that have gotten crueler, quips about his appearance." Knowledge added.

"You aint that Ms Universe yourself ya know." Rude added.

"… and over what?" Brave spoke up loudly. " The littlest damn things, for saying something he thought was funny, for …" Brave added.

"OKAY, okay, I get it." Raven spoke up interrupting Brave from going on. "So I haven't been a good friend lately." She said sorrowfully

"Why sugar coat it Raven?" the red hooded emotion snarled. "You've been a straight up bitch."

"I'd have thought you'd like something like that." Raven shot back venomously.

"Apparently not." Knowledge spoke up with a hint of shock in her voice. "You need to apologise to him Raven."

"What?!" Raven gasped, "Apologize, to _Beast Boy_?" she asked, the very notion of it was absurd.

"If you do not!" Wisdom said coldly her voice louder than usual. "You will lose him Raven. You will lose his friendship and you will his trust." The emotion got right up to Raven's face. "That's _IF_ you haven't already."

Raven stepped back not liking the invasion of her personal space. "It wouldn't come to that." She said sure of her words.

"Oh no? What makes you so sure?" Rage asked.

"He's Beast Boy, he always comes back, no matter what I say or do. That's one thing I know about him, he always comes back." Raven replied.

"Are you so sure?" Rage asked raised a brow curiously, though it was hidden under her hood. "I think someone mentioned it earlier when Beast Boy did all he could to ignore you, what if he one day decided he _wouldn't _come back?"

Raven was shocked to hear such a thing. "No, that's one thing I can always rely on Beast Boy, he always comes back, he _wouldn't _wouldn't come back." She said, now not so sure.

"And why would he bother Raven?" Knowledge asked.

"Because, he's my friend." Raven replied sadly, Timid in the corner was already crying her eyes out.

"Is he?" Brave asked snidely narrowing her eyes. "Like you said, you haven't been the best friend lately, maybe he thinks one day that you're not his friend, and then he leave you alone, _permanently_."

Raven stared at her green clad emotion then looked at the others.

"What about all the times he was good to you Raven?" Happy asked. "The time after Malchior." Everyone flinched from the dreaded Dragon's name. "He was there for you, he comforted you, the time after he was here, you found out he was your friend, he offered you tea, that big smile of his, remember?" Happy smiled brighter at the thought. "And the time with, Trigon, he gave you the lucky penny for luck."

"A penny you still have." Wisdom put in.

It was true, Raven still had the penny, it was one of her prized possessions along with her mirror and the Book of Azar, not that she'd ever tell anyone.

"He's never been mean to you Raven, not intentionally, and not like you've been to him." Happy said in a saddened tone, her smile fading.

"He's not a toy Raven." Knowledge spoke up. "He's a human being, regardless of his appearance, he has feelings, he has a brain, you should know this by now, I shouldn't need to remind you of the Brotherhood incident, should I?" she asked rhetorically. "If you keep pushing him, hurting him, one day he'll break, either physically, mentally, or emotionally, or a combination, he'll leave you Raven, and already the others question you. What if they think when you've pushed Beast Boy too far, that they agree, what if they leave you because of it?" Knowledge asked.

Raven fell to the floor. She hadn't considered that. WHY HADN'T SHE CONSIDERED IT?! Why?

All was silent apart from the sobbing and crying fit Timid was having, a tiny puddle of tears forming under the emotion as she curled herself up in a fetal position.

"You've gotta make everything okay with him Rae-Rae." Happy spoke up giving Raven a sad smile. "Or he won't tell us anymore jokes. He won't try and make us laugh anymore. He won't like us anymore." Happy's smile was gone.

"I need to meditate." Raven announced vacantly. Her eyes open but not truly seeing. "I need to meditate." She repeated.

"We shall leave you to gather your thoughts." Wisdom said before Raven vanished.

"Well?" Brave asked looking to the others.

"I bet she fucks it up." Rude replied.

"Same." Agreed Rage.

"I, I hope she … she does it." Timid whimpered as she brush her tears away. "Beast Boy makes me smile." She sniffled, having said that all the emotions turned to look at her with a shocked expression, even Rage. "He Does!" Timid squeaked before returning to her maze.

"I didn't even know the cry baby COULD smile." Rude commented.

"Yes, well, regardless, this has been a rather productive meeting, hopefully next time we'll _all _ be here." Knowledge said before fading away going to her library.

Wisdom, Brave and Rude all vanished as well.

Rage turned to look at Happy who was still there. "Well? You leavin'?" she asked

Happy just smiled and ran up to Rage. "So, an Englishman and Irishman and a Scotsman walk in a bar, the bartender goes 'Is this some kind of joke?'" With that happy burst out into a fit of laughter.

Rage rolled her eyes groaning.

"Okay okay, how about this …" Happy began a stream of multiple jokes all the while Rage repeatedly hit the back of her head against the wall behind her trying to knock herself out.

* * *

With Cyborg running to his room which doubled up as his work place Starfire and Beast Boy walked their way back to the common room.

"… oh and a Halbernatch those are some most BEAUTIFUL of Tamaranian plant life!" Starfire had listed off multiple Tamaranian plants that she'd love to have in the Titan's garden, the way she described their colours and shapes, from what Beast Boy imagined, they were beautiful, though, like Tamaranian food, some sounded rather … deadly, and Beast Boy had talked her out of planting _those _kind of plants.

What she just described the 'Halbernatch' sounded like the Tamaranian equivalent to rose as far as it's meaning went, as the rose was considered a romantic flower, the Halbernatch was considered Tamaran's most beautiful flower, and from how Starfire was describing it, Beast Boy agreed.

"What about you friend Beast Boy?" she asked curiously as she turned to him.

"What about me Star?" he asked with equal curiosity.

"What will you put in our new garden?" Starfire asked inquisitively.

Beast Boy paused for a moment, he hadn't thought of anything, maybe he'd get something simple like Daisies or Roses, Tulips maybe. Or perhaps, he could plant something a little closer to home, closer to his heart.

"I'm not sure Star, I'll think it over." He said in a thoughtful tone.

Starfire was one of he knew all too well there was more to Beast Boy than met the eye, she suspected Cyborg knew this too., the Brotherhood crisis only proved her theory. She'd seen him in the past, times where he thought no one was around, he looked so … thoughtful, thinking about something deeply. She mentally smiled to herself, Beast Boy and her were very similar, he would have been a fine example of a Tamaranian.

Her thought in total had taken but a split second and she smiled to her friend nodding enthusiastically.

"I look forward to seeing what you plant friend." She said before they continued to walk.

The two friend re-entered the common room, Robin and Raven were nowhere to be seen; Robin was most likely in the Bird Cave, or as it was officially called the _'Evidence Room'_ Robin's own little office so to speak. As for Raven, she was most likely meditating.

Starfire raised a brow in thought as they made their way to the couch.

"Friend, I have a question." Starfire announced softly.

"Yeah Star?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped down onto the couch.

"What has happened between you and friend Raven? Have you had the fallen off each other?" she asked sadly.

"It's fallen out Star." Beast Boy replied sadly his ears drooping. "And I dunno, it started in Tokyo she started slapping me, at the time I didn't think much of it, thought it was just a phase, then she kept slapping me at home, then hitting me harder, then …" he trailed off his voice had been rising as he spoke.

"Then using her powers in more brutal ways." Starfire concluded, yes, she'd seen the broken piece of wall in the common room about two weeks ago as Raven healed an injured Beast Boy's back.

"What did I do Star? Am I doing something wrong?" he asked sorrowfully.

"Nothing more than usual Beast Boy." Starfire replied before sitting down and placed a hand on top of his. "Even then, your actions should not have such an aggressive retaliation." She patted his hand caringly.

"Maybe she hates me, maybe she really, _really _hates me." He sighed and looked to the floor in a defeated manner.

'_I surely do hope not.' _Starfire thought. "Come friend, we shall do the snacking of sugary unhealthy foods to feel better yes?" she offered "Accompanied by large intakes of watching the violent Television."

Beast Boy gave Starfire a thankful smile. "Thank Star."

And so they did. Sugary foods, soda and violent movies, the sounds of explosions and gunfire blocking out the still pouring rain.

Though it wasn't loud enough to block out.

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL LUNCH TIME!" Cyborg bellowed as he strode from the door straight into the kitchen.

Starfire and Beast Boy turned to look at their cybernetic friend, they both looked to each other, then turned to look at the movie, Beast Boy picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Good idea dude I'm starving!" Beast Boy declared as he hopped over the couch followed by the floating Starfire.

"So BB, lemme guess your favourite …" Cyborg paused before taking an over dramatic thinking pose. "MEAT!" he yelled to his little buddy.

"Dude NO! You're sick. I've been all those animals you wouldn't eat me would ya?" he said incredulously his arms flailing around besides him.

"Stick you in a bread bun with hot sauce, bacon, cheese, beef, pork, chicken. Yup!" he laughed before noticing the disgusted or horrified stares of BB and Starfire. "That ugh …" he began awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "that was a joke, a ugh … just a joke."

The three friends grabbed what they wanted from within the freezer, Ribs for Cyborg, Tofu for Beast Boy and … neither of the boys knew what _that_ was Starfire was grabbing, unlike the rest of Starfire's food, it seemed dead and unmoving.

"So Cy?" Beast Boy began as they waited for their foods to cook. "You started on those plans?" he asked.

"Have I started? HAVE I STARTED?!" he dramatically exclaimed, Beast Boy closing his eyes from the gale force winds that seemed to come from Cyborg's mouth. "Heck yeah I started" he smirked.

"So any ideas you wanna share?" his little green buddy asked.

"Oh yes do share friend Cyborg." Starfire said happily clapping her hands with joy.

Cyborg chuckled looking between the two. "Okay now listen, I'm thinkin', to maximize the amount of space we could use for the Garden, a few walls are gunna have to come down, but that's fine, my only concerns is how're gunna set it out, metal crates with flowers in em?" he asked

"Oh no friend, I do want the grass." Starfire pleaded from besides the boys.

"Well, what if we just you know, lower the floor or something?" Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg though rubbed his chin with his finger. "Well if we remove a couple of inches from the flooring panels, then that brings me to my second concern." He said before looking between them. "Where are we gunna get the dirt?" he asked.

"Couldn't we just like, you know, order it? If not I'm sure the Mayor could get us some dirt, it's the least he could do." Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He replied.

"Alright so, maybe another day to finish the plans, and the design of my water sprinkler along with maybe some custom built lights, get the area ready for what we need, then get the dirt … time and delivery, …" Cyborg started to mumble to himself as he stared down to the floor.

Beast Boy and Starfire glanced to one another and shrugged.

"Okay … okay." Cyborg said coming out of his thoughts. "Give or take a few day, the Garden should be read within two weeks, maybe."

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire cried out happily as the flew into the air and spun around joyously. "Oh friends you have both made me so happy!"

"Yeah." Beast Boy chuckled. "We kinda noticed."

Cyborg joined him in chuckling. "Right so, we're gunna have to tell Robin and Raven of this plan." He told them. "I bet that Raven won't be happy by the noise it could make."

Starfire winced behind Beast Boy as the bionic teen spoke her name.

"Yeah, you know what she's like when she doesn't get to meditate." Beast Boy said humorously, though Starfire could see right through it, she could see the slight twitch in his eye when he glanced to her, he was hiding the pain that went with Raven.

Cyborg nodded hesitantly. "Right well, ugh, I'll tell them next time I see them, that cool?" he asked looking between his teammates, nodding in affirmative the three teens awaited or the lunches to be cooked.

Sooooo, what ya'll watchin'?" Cyborg asked hoping to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Mega Action 5: Ka-Boomer than before." Beast Boy replied, as he thumbed towards the TV.

"Man that's a great movie." Cyborg said thoughtfully smiling fondly at the memory of the movie.

"There is much of the killing with projectile weapons and explosions and car chases." Starfire commented. "It is visually stimulating." She smiled.

"That's one way to put it." Beast Boy said.

With a *Ding* the Titan's food was ready, gathering their lunches they sat down and watched the movie.

"Isn't this the part where they guy does the thing with his car, and it explodes?" Cyborg asked pointing at the screen

"Dude totally!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

Starfire just watched amused at the explosions and fake fighting while enjoying her time with her friends.

And s the movie came an end with the hero with his girl riding bareback on a missile into the sunset. The big dramatic "THE END" coming over the screen just before funky music kicked while the credits rolled.

"Dude that was SO AWESOME!" Beast Boy cheered as he jumped out of his seat following by an excited Cyborg.

"Heck Yeah! You remember the scene where the guy shoots the grenade in mid-air with his eyebrows?" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly.

"Awww dude, that stuff will go down in movie history." Beast Boy said in awe before sighing in delight.

"It was a glorious movie friends!" Starfire said as she jumped to her feet. "It is wonderful to experience the visual stimulation of watching an enemy be so destroyed in such a traumatic and otherwise agonizing manner and know it is not real is glorious!" she announced with glee.

The boys stared at her for a moment. "I was just gunna say that." Cyborg said.

"Ugh yeah, totally." Beast Boy agreed both very confused about what exactly was said.

Starfire gave a happy shrug of her shoulders her head tilting as she did so before turning to look outside. "It is a shame the weather is not as positive as our mood friends." She said glumly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked outside still seeing the rain pour down from the grey heavens.

"Yeah, that's true." Cyborg agreed reluctantly.

Beast Boy frowned at the weather, rain was nice when he tried to sleep, it was rhythmic and helped him doze off but also kept him sleepy in the morning, often making him get up even later in the morning even some days he liked stormy weather, when angry or upset he would stand on the roof and yell and scream at the roaring thunder and crashing lightning. But now, the bad weather was a hindrance and he spoke the only words that could sum up his feelings at the moment given the situation.

"It sucks." He said solemnly

Cyborg looked at his wrist as it displayed the time. "Right well, that was a good break, but I'm gunna go get back to work. See you guys later!" he said before walking back towards his room.

That left Starfire and Beast Boy. "What are you to do friend?" she asked pleasantly.

"Ugh, what about you?" he asked in return.

"I think I shall feed, wash and groom Silkie. Will you be alright?" she asked, the final part in a more worried tone.

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll see you later." He smiled before watching Starfire leave.

'_Now could be a perfect time.' _He thought to himself then with that he rushed up to the roof.

* * *

It was around this time Raven roused herself from her meditation, her body floated down and came to rest on her bed, her eyes slowly opened taking in her surroundings and the sounds around her. Her room was dark, as usual, filled with books and ancient tomes, as usual, it was depressing to anyone but her, as usual, although the final statement wasn't that true at the moment.

After the verbal lashing her emotions gave to her, an event which had rarely occurred, especially when ALL of them were involved and in agreement Rage included, she felt alone, guilty.

'_As so I should be.' _She thought to herself.

The rain was pounding against her window, seeming to threaten to break the glass and drizzle into her room. The sound alone made her shiver which made her even more upset, though her face itself showed no signs of it.

Raven took a glance to her clock which leaned against her wall, that too was old and Gothic in style, like a grandfather clock.

_13:11 _

She'd been meditating for a good few hours, and apart from the guilty feeling previously mentioned, she felt at ease, calm and collected.

Since the defeat of her father, the monstrous Trigon, she was free, or rather freer to be who she wanted to be, the hold he had upon her all but erased, she frowned and shook her head.

'_Freer to be who I want to be, and how do I do it?' _she thought. _'I start abusing someone who's supposed to be my friend.' _ A depressing thought came to her mind. _'Perhaps I truly am my fa … Trigon's sire.' _

She shook her head. No, she was a hero, she was just going through a dark stage. She wasn't ANYTHING like _him. _She'd make sure to it.

Closing her eyes once more she released a sigh to gather herself before stretching out her empathetic powers to search for Beast Boy …

… only to find he wasn't in the Tower or anywhere near their location.

She blinked, arose from her bed and walked to her large thick purple curtains and drew them aside.

The rain was falling heavily, however now with it joined the roar of an angry thunder and the bright blue flashes of lightning.

_Why would Beast Boy be out in this? _ she thought. "Unless he _really _wants to be alone." She answered herself quietly.

Another dark thought came to mind. Had she done it? Had she driven him away?

'_No, no, I can't think like that. I can't! I won't!' _ she narrowed her eyes catching her own reflection as the lightning struck in the distance, within the brief glimpse of her reflection she swore she saw 4 blood red eyes staring back at her, she mentally chanted calming her down, she couldn't get upset, it could release Rage, and that would be bad for everyone.

At peace Raven walked from her room to the common room only to find it empty of life, now she could see the storm in full force, she was sure if there were any trees nearby that the howling wind would nearly uproot them from the ground.

She walked right up to the glass window and simply stared out into the abysmal weather, her eyes scanning the grey clouds, a bolt of lightning shot down from within them and struck something off into the distance, within her she could feel Rage howling and roaring against the weather like an animal. The idea wasn't so strange, she _was_ half demon after all.

"Where are you?" she said to herself hoping to catch a glimpse of green amongst the storm, she closed her eyes and sighed before walking to the couch and sat upon it gently, opening up a small portal she stuck her hand into it and retrieved the book she had been reading earlier from her room.

Opening it, she continued where she left off.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hello everyone, I hope everyone liked chapter two and apologise again for it being a bit short and for the long wait, I've been incredibly distracted with reading some amazing fanfiction. Sorry.

Ugh, well if anyone would like to leave or review or maybe make some suggestions, that's cool, otherwise, have a good day/night.

Also if I've made a mistake, either in spelling, or grammar please notify me but also take into account I'm British so somethings may be spelt right to me but wrong to you.

Also the second mini title "BB and Star hang out" if anyone can think of a better one please let me know.

Your friend.

Jason Voorhees.


	3. Chapter 3

The Garden

Chapter 3

Beast Boy Bursts. The Revelation.

* * *

Here he was, the ice cold rain pounding against his small framed body, his uniform clinging to his skin, he stood up high, higher than anyone else, standing upon the peak of the biggest construction in Jump: The Jump State Building, not too different from the Empire State Building.

He stood upon it's roof his legs shoulder width apart his arms out opened wide, a serious look upon his face as he stared upon the storm, daring it to strike him where he stood, suddenly a vicious snarl crossed his features, his lungs expanded as he drew in a deep breath and unleashed a roar of anger of anguish. The roar was inhuman, like a small but vicious animal crying out to it's enemy wanting to battle, wanting to fight tooth and claw, the roar echoed across the city, he could hear it, the animals could hear it, and only those high up in this building would hear it.

All at once he curled up on himself leaning forward on bent knees, his teeth gritted together, his fists clenched so tightly the veins almost burst, an animalistic look in his eye as his chin nearly touched his chest. He forced it, he demanded it! It was his body, his power, he demanded it!

A quiet growl emitted from his throat as his lips peeling back into a snarl, his breathes became faster and faster each one put into the growl which grew louder and louder.

He willed it, he forced it, he demanded it!

Pain. It erupted from his heart as the powerful muscle expanded, his internal organs groaned in protest at the force wanting desperately to stop the change or change into something else, something simpler. The T-Rex for instance.

He wouldn't give in, not this time. Not now!

He felt the change, it was agonizing but he refused to break, refused to listen to his body screaming out to him to stop. STOP! STOP THE MADNESS!

Beast Boy's eyes clenched shut from the hell he was putting himself through tears mixing with the drops of rain upon his face.

His clenched jaw opened a little a blood dripped from his teeth and dribbled from his throat, his growl becoming a deep throated roar of rage and agony as his vocal cords protested to torture.

He was determined to go all the way with this.

He'd come here before, on days and nights like this and the Heaven's unleashed their worst, up here upon this large building, he wanted this, the power it could give him, the potential it opened.

Each time. Each. Fucking. Time. He'd failed.

At first he'd stopped at the first sight of pain, this was long ago, after the immediate incident, he wanted to see if he could do it. Transform. But no he'd chickened out.

The second time. He ignored the pain up until his whole body began it's protest, like it was now, at this point when the pain became too much for him to take. Maybe he lacked concentration, maybe his body wasn't ready for such a thing.

The third time, his mind had been on nothing but _it, _he had his whole world surrounded by _it, _just so his mind would be on nothing but _IT. _He even cheated. He was desperate, injecting himself with morphine to numb his body to it. That had been wrong, as if Karma was cursing him all that managed to happen was for him to throw up on the floor, his breakfast, lunch and dinner of the past two days.

Last time. He kept his secret world surrounded by it, as usual. He was determined, even putting in training to increase his pain threshold, allowing his body to take on the physical torture, also getting Raven mad at him helped, even if he swore those pranks were hilarious. They were. _To him_

He pushed himself past the limit, he could _feel it_ clawing out of his mind, his body trying to take shape trying to be unleashed upon the world, he could already see it there, within his mind trying to grow itself out of his body, break through his weak muscles, small skeletal frame and thin skin and blossom like a beautiful butterfly out of it's decrepit corpse like cocoon and venture forth into this world.

AGAIN HE FAILED! The agony was unbearable! So much pain he passed out, awakening hours later he'd returned to the Titans and told them he went out for comic books. The day later they left for Japan.

Even there he tried to use it. Twice. Hoping the adrenaline of battle would overcome the weakness, first against the large reptilian beast they encountered, such a creature would be a magnificent test of the form, but sadly he couldn't take the pain, nor had he the time, shifting again into his classical T-Rex form only to end with bad results.

The second was against the colossus fusion form of Brushogun and Commander Uehara Daizo, he was the only Titans left, he had no choice, he pleaded and begged fear, anger and adrenaline would allow the change easier. But no, Robin freed Brushogun and the monster all but collapsed.

Here he was now. Surely all that Raven had done to him had pushed his pain limits even further, surely now he was ready. He had to be! He pushed himself. Further and further. YES! He could feel it!

The change was agonizingly slow. He could feel each muscle tear and regenerate, tear and regenerate, his bones stretching, thickening, snapping in some places to allow the shift. His body began to bulge against his uniform which stretched to accommodate his growing body.

He felt the agony as his skull began to change, elongating in ways it shouldn't, his gums gripping his teeth tightly till they hurt, blood dripping from them as the teeth stretched and sharpened.

Beast Boy was no longer roaring, growling or making any noise, his vocal cords snapped to shifted within his throat, even if they hadn't, his pain would be too much to describe with in any sound.

But still he forced it upon himself, this hellish change, this transformation, willing the 'butterfly' to come from the cocoon that was his body.

Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall, he opened them to at his body, already his uniform was tearing, shredding against the bulging muscle, unable to contain it.

'_YES! YES! A LITTLE MORE, PLEASE!' _he begged his body mentally, he hadn't even noticed the pain from his red eyes as a blood vessel burst from the strain and flooded his eyes with blood.

His spine was elongating pushing against his skin.

The strain, no matter how much Beast Boy ignored the pain became too much for his body, his heart suddenly gave out from stress and stopped beating.

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and gasped before falling to his knees, the agony overwhelmed him his heart started beating again, his whole body taking his sudden lack of concentration to painfully shift back to his human form, his only brief release for mind numbing torture was the bliss of darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Raven closed her book as she read the final words. She glanced up from her position on the couch and looked around, she was alone, still. Without getting up she pushed out her empathetic powers and searched for the residents of the Tower:

Raven could sense Cyborg in his bedroom, he was happy and excited about something, what it was Raven didn't know. _'Maybe about that garden project.'_ She thought then shook her head. _'Not likely machines are more to his liking.' _

Robin she sensed was serious and aggravated, that was no different than every other time he was in the evidence room, working on cases and looking over villains trying to find new strategies. _'Robin's gunna work himself into an early grave.' _ She thought to herself shaking her head mentally.

And Starfire, the girl was just radiating happiness as usual. _'The girl could power Metropolis with her happiness.' _Raven thought to herself.

But still. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found.

'_M-m, m, m-maybe he's still mad at us.' _Timid whimpered in her head,

'_He can't stay mad at us forever though …' _Happy said optimistically, there was a brief silence. _'…right?' _she asked the joy in her voice diminished a little.

'_We should go look for him.' _Brave called out in her usual determined voice. _'It'd beat staying in here all day doing nothing!' _

'_There's a storm outside.' _ Raven replied.

She could almost feel Brave staring at her incredulously.

'_AND?! Get your skinny butt moving!' _Brave yelled at her causing Raven to wince.

Raven sighed wearily before rising from the couch.

'_Alright, alright.' _Raven groaned before walking towards the roof.

Once there she used her powers to protect her form from the elements, she walked towards the end of the room just as her empathetic powers picked up something.

She paused and looked around. She could feel it getting stronger, there was so much anger and frustration. Who could it be?

Then she saw it a green Falcon coming down to the roof at speed.

'_Beast Boy? Why's he so angry?' _she thought.

'_Why wouldn't he be?' _Rage growled within her. _'After all you've DONE.' _

'_Maybe talking to him now wouldn't be the best idea.' _Raven thought to herself.

She watched Beast Boy morph in mid-air and land on his feet, the snarl of his face, the look in his eyes and the way his ears positioned themselves showed his anger. He looked up catching sight of Raven.

'_Great, just what I need.' _He thought.

"What?" he spat out angrily, he wasn't in the mood for whatever Raven had to say to him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, mentally cursing herself for the harsh tone of her voice, she hadn't meant it, it was natural to her.

"OH! So what? I can't go out of the tower now?" he shot back, he really wasn't in the mood. "I can't leave the tower without your permission? Is that it? Who the hell do you think you are my mother?" he gritted his teeth, his hands curled into fists.

Raven was surprised at his outburst, she'd never seen him this angry not with anyone especially not her, not since _The Beast _incident, she had to diffuse the situation before it escalated.

"No, that's not what I meant." She stated calmly. "I was looking for you."

"What? You miss your punching bag? Did I break something while I was gone?" he replied venomously.

"No you idiot. Just listen to me." She said loudly as her patience wore thin, only realising what she'd said when the final words shot out of her mouth.

'_Smoooooooth.' _A combination of Rage, Brave and Wisdom said monotonously in her head.

Beast Boy didn't know what happened then. Maybe it was from today's failure that made him so frustrated. Maybe it was from everything Raven had done to him over the months today included. Maybe he decided to stick up for himself for a change. Maybe a combination of all three. But he lashed out.

Beast Boy didn't reply, he walked steadily over to her, Raven winced as she felt his anger sky rocket, her little slip might have made things worse.

"Look, Beast Boy, I didn't mean to …" she tried to apologise.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy said coldly her snarl firmly in place. Raven was shocked by his tone of voice. "I've had enough of you Raven, always picking on me, always hitting me." His eyes bored into her.

"Look I know I…" she tried once more

"SHUT UP! I'm talking." Beast Boy interrupted. "I've tried being the nice guy, tried being your friend, but right now, right this second, I don't even know why I try." He growled.

Raven felt her heart plummet, then she narrowed her eyes. He wasn't being fair, he wouldn't let her speak, she was _trying _ to apologise.

"Look, I'm just trying to say I'm sorry. Okay?" she shot out quickly before he could interrupt.

Beast Boy took a step back, slight confusion mixing with his angry expression. "Sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Raven replied calmly. _'Maybe now things will calm down.'_

"Sorry?" he asked again unsure if he'd heard right, he looked to the floor running his gloved hand through his hair, slowly he shook his head from side to side. "SORRY?" he yelled out looking right at her, his eyes seemed feral, his anger pouring out of him. Raven though quickly, this was definitely not how things were supposed to go.

"Beast Boy listen." She said but her words fell on deaf, angry ears.

"You're SORRY? Is that it?" he yelled out. "After EVERYTHING you've done to me and that's all I get?" he stomped his way closer to Raven and stared her down. "What if it were the other way round Raven? What if I made fun of you every time you said something? What if I slapped the back of your head? Slapped your face, or maybe used my power to hurt you? Maybe turn into a Gorilla and give you the back of my hand? How would that make YOU feel, HUH?" Beast Boy stared at her for a couple of seconds.

Everything he had said stung her, she could feel Timid crying loudly within her, she could feel Happy … no she couldn't, she couldn't sense Happy.

"I don't think you'd have …." Beast Boy continued to complain only to be gagged by dark energy.

"I'm TRYING to apologise!" Raven growled back, her own temper getting the best of her. "Look I know I've been mean, I KNOW I've been rude so I'm trying to say sorry for it. I know it isn't enough, but what else do you want from me?" pieces of the roof became highlighted with her dark magic and began to crack.

The gag faded away from Beast Boy's mouth but he looked no happier nor calmer.

"Well how about a why?" he asked, his tone no less angry but at least he wasn't shouting. "Why did you do it Raven?"

Raven came up with nothing. She couldn't think of anything, any reason. Her temper diminished as quickly as it came and she cast her eyes low to the ground. "I don't know." She mumbled.

She heard Beast Boy snort in annoyance. "You don't know." His tone reflected his annoyance.

She looked up to him her lips curved into a slight frown. "Yes." She mumbled again, her powers were causing the roof to crack neither of them either cared or noticed.

Beast Boy, closed his eyes, and looked to the heavens allowing the water to splash his face, he'd said his piece, he knew this wasn't like him, he didn't normally blow up at people in such away, calming somewhat he sighed.

"I can't accept your apology now Raven." He said in a softer but still hard tone.

Raven felt worse than dirt. She cast her eyes down and closed them. She'd failed, she'd pushed him too hard and now, now she'd lost his friendship.

"I'll leave you alone." She mumbled, she opened a black portal beneath her feet.

"Wait Raven." He said before she could vanish, seeing her defeated like that, it hurt him more than any punch, he'd been rude and mean himself, he couldn't let her leave on a bad note.

He calmed slightly as Raven glanced up to him from the top of her eyes.

"I'm angry, I'm upset." He explained as calmly as he could. "Just let me, have some time alone and, come find me again. I need to think." He frowned.

'_He's giving you another chance.' _Wisdom spoke up within Raven's mind. _'Don't waste it.'_

"Okay, I'll meditate." She replied and gained a small one sided smile from Beast Boy before she vanished into her portal ending up in her room.

Beast Boy sighed and scratched the back of his head, he walked to the edge of the roof and sat down letting his feet dangle over the edge. "It's been an emotional day." He commented to no one.

He sat there in silence and allowed the rain pour over his body.

* * *

Starfire had finished grooming her bumgorf and floated out of her room, she paused for a moment hovering in mid-air and looked around, she swore she could hear something cracking, something rumbling, but nothing was happening, nothing was shaking.

'_Perhaps, I am doing the hearing of things that are not there.' _She thought and shrugged before continuing to float towards her destination.

She landed infront of the door then knocked, this was something that took immense patience, and skill, skills only she had and with aid had improved dramatically, she had her weapon at ready to use against him if need be. And she would be merciless in the execution.

She knocked again and waited. And waited. Waited some more. Knocked again.

There was mumbling from the other side, grumbling, then a sudden cry and a crash. Starfire raised a curious but worried brow. Suddenly the door opened.

"Neh Narfie?" Robin said as he held his nose which was bleeding.

"Boyfriend Robin, are you the alright?" she asked more curious than worried.

"Neehh, Nuh prubnum. I nust nit nah nus on the fnoor." He admitted scratching his head awkwardly.

"You have hit your nose on the floor?" she asked hoping she interpreted his words right, he nodded. "Why did you hit your nose on the floor?"

"Ah ugh, heh. NUh, wun sec." he said before going back into the evidence room, Starfire invited herself in and the door closed behind her just as Robin came back up to her with tissue paper up each nostril.

"That better." He said wincing a little. "I ugh." he coughed. "I got my foot caught on my chair and hit my nose on the floor, I'll be okay."

"Oh, very well then." She stated innocently before smiling with glee. "Boyfriend Robin! I have been meaning to ask." She stated as she hovered with joy.

"What you need Star?" he asked.

"Well!" she began as she floated around him not unlike an animal circling it's prey. "It has been some time since we have gone out into the city for our enjoyment. So I was wondering." She lowered herself down to the floor behind him pressing her hands onto his shoulders. "Perhaps we can go out and do _ the date._" She said softly into his ear.

If Robin were ice he'd have melted, his face became hot, very hot as blood rushed to his face bringing a big red blush over his skin.

"I, ugh, um well, ugh, you see." Robin stammered incoherently. "Well um, well we c-can't, it's um, terrible weather, we'd get soaking wet, and um, yeah I don't want you to ugh, to um, catch a, a cold."

Starfire smirked, his resolve was weak, she had him right where she wanted him, her ultimate weapon was primed and ready, she floated around to his front and gave him her ultimate puppy dog eyed look, she learned from Beast Boy to keep "The Ultimate Face!" as they called it, a weapon best left for _extreme _ circumstances.

"Oh please boyfriend Robin." She whimpered sweetly tilting forward a little as she floated, she didn't know why Beast Boy suggested this, but said it'd work best with her uniform top, lowered a little, this confused her but took her friend's suggestion to heart.

Robin looked from her face feeling his resolve all but shatter, she tilted forward and his eyes caught something, he glanced down just under her chin and caught sight of …

'_Oh …' _he thought lamely.

Starfire watched in confusion as the tissue paper in his nose went completely red.

"Sure Star … whatever you want." He droned dreamily.

Starfire mentally smirked. "The Ultimate Face!" mixed with this tilting motion had worked perfectly.

"Will you be doing the making of the preparations?" she asked innocently

"Ugh, yes, sure, ugh, right, no problem." Robin replied quickly.

"Perfect, 6 on the clock would be alright yes?" she smiled excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Right, dinner, movie, 6 clocks. Yeah." He replied still in his dreamily tone.

"Glorious!" Starfire spun in mid-air then floated to the door, before leaving she turned. "I shall see you then boyfriend Robin." She said innocently with a seductive undertone.

With that she floated away.

Robin hadn't moved, his eyes hadn't blinked, blood dripped from the tissue.

"I saw, I saw her … her …" the poor boy wonder collapsed.

* * *

Raven emerged once more in her room. She gritted her teeth from the emotional outburst she was trying to push down, she clamped her eyes shut and began to meditate over her bed, within seconds she was within Nevermore, where she found her emotions once again around Rage.

"Welcome back to Nevermore Raven." Knowledge greeted.

"Don't call it that. That's what Beast Boy calls it." Raven replied narrowing her eyes.

"True, but we like, it's better than not naming it anything, and it's clever." Knowledge replied. "Also brings up the question of how he knows Poe's poem."

Raven blinked, she hadn't thought of that, but now wasn't the time for it.

"So …" she began

"You blew it, I knew you would." Rage interrupted from her prison, Raven glared at her clone. "You couldn't take the truth, you couldn't take that he was _actually _ sticking up for himself, and your pride got in the way." The red cloaked emoticlone snarled.

"He hates us!" Timid wailed before crying on the floor.

"No he doesn't." Raven shot back at the crying girl.

"Actually Raven, he probably does." Wisdom interrupted getting Raven's attention. "At the moment anyway, which is why he's asked us or you rather to speak to him later, when he's not so frustrated."

"Why was he so angry?" she asked, suddenly regretting her question as the emoticlones looked at her unamused.

"How the HELL are we supposed to know?" Rude asked as she leaned against Rage's prison. "We're you, anything you know, we know."

"True but that doesn't always seem to work the other way round." she mumbled in return.

"True, we're better at retaining small scraps of information." Knowledge spoke up. "But we're getting side tracked."

"Yeah, first things first." Brave stepped forward then crossed her arms. "You almost blew our chance, "Where have you been?" seriously? That's the first thing you ask?" she complained.

"I wanted to know where he was." Raven replied staring down her emotion.

"And you _had _ to phrase it like that? Not something so, demanding?" Brave shot back meeting Raven's stare with a glare.

"For someone of our intelligence Raven, you haven't much tact for pleasant conversation." Knowledge said as she cleaned her glasses.

"Oh and what would you have said?" Raven shot back not in the mood for another mental lashing.

"How about asking with how is he? Wouldn't have that been at least better than demanding where he was." Wisdom stated rather than asked.

"You're lucky he's given you a second chance." Rage spoke up once again. "And even after you gagged him and gave him your shitty apology." She snarled.

"Oh and _you _could have done so much better." Raven hissed in return.

"Not my department, but probably." She chuckled humorlessly. "Then again, I don't think I could have fucked up an apology anymore than you did if I tried."

Raven sighed and brought herself under control once more.

"He asked why, do we know why yet?" she asked glumly while looking at her various emotions.

"It's better for you to figure it out Raven." Wisdom replied calmly.

"Why don't we ask you what you think?" Rude asked. "Why do you think Raven?"

Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes. _'As helpful as ever.' _She thought.

"We're trying to help." Knowledge replied indignantly.

She groaned, she should've remember her emotions heard her every thought.

"Is it because, I'm just a bad friend?" she asked

"That's explain a lot of things." Rage grumbled audibly.

"No. That's not it." Wisdom replied. "You're not what we'd call you a bad friend Raven …"

"I WOULD!" Rage yelled, getting an agreement from Brave and Rude

Wisdom ignored her angry sister. "It's …" Wisdom paused considering how to continue. "you seem to take out your frustrations on Beast Boy only. You interact well enough with the others."

"But that doesn't explain why? Cyborg does stupid thing too, and they get my nerves just as much." Raven asked trying to rationalise her behavior, a friendship depended on it.

Everyone was quiet. Not a word was said, not a muscle moved, even Timid went quiet. The silence was broken by the slight rattle of chains, everyone turned as Rage pulled on her chains and descended the two steps of her prison the chains stopping her from going any further.

The red hooded emotion turned to Wisdom and nodded her head slightly. "I suggest giving the girl some hints or we could be hear till judgement day."

Wisdom sighed and bowed her head before turning back to look at Raven.

"Raven I'd like you to think about all he had done for you, just for a moment." Wisdom asked her.

Raven was unsure of what the point was but did so. Her thoughts cast back the time he'd interrupted her meditation to come out with the others, the times he'd try and get her to eat something rather than just drink her tea, all the stupid jokes and pranks he did. They annoyed her.

"Did they?" Wisdom asked. "Did they really?"

Raven closed her eyes and thought deeper. Sure they annoyed her, but, _maybe _ not as much as she'd let on, in truth his constant pulling of her from her room did get her a better relationship with her friends, made her feel more outgoing well in comparison to when she joined the Titans, she had a better friendship with Cyborg because of it, Robin and Starfire.

She frowned, her relationship with Beast Boy always seemed to take one step forward and two steps back.

"Good, we know that much. Then think about what we said before, when he does nice things for you, think of the effort he puts into it, how it makes you feel." Wisdom said calmly.

Raven thought about it. Deeply, her mind going over every one of his caring smiles, friendly gestures, the moments after the Malchior incident.

'_Malchior!' _she snarled in thought. After his deceit she felt the worst she ever had, her heart had been shattered and she felt ugly, ugly and used. Then _he _came, Beast Boy apologised to her for that monster breaking her heart. His words, they'd helped, they'd helped so much, he told her she wasn't alone.

'_I never really thanked him verbally for that, I never gave him the thanks he deserved.' _She thought sadly to herself.

It helped that he knew, he knew the pain of heart break because of that traitorous lying bitch Terra, she hadn't just broken his heart, she'd shattered it. And the time when he found her again at the High School, the bitch dashed his hopes again.

'_I'll never forgive her.' _she thought angrily.

She continued to go through her memories and ended up back to the time of Trigon, when the others were going to battle for her against her father's minions.

'_The penny.' _He made her feel hope when he gave her that, she felt warmth in her heart. She liked the small sentiment.

She couldn't explain, the warmth, is was …

"And now cast your mind back to Tokyo, the green spill on his shirt, what did you _really _feel?" Wisdom asked, a slight smirk on her face.

'_Beast Boy complained about not being able to pick up Japanese fan-girls.' _ She thought. _'Why did he want to pick up girls he couldn't understand, girls who only knew him as super hero, they didn't know him, know him deeper than the others or me, what's so great about them? Why did he want them? Why didn't he want …' _

Raven's eyes shot open. "Me." She said quietly.

"And so, it's revealed." Came a voice from behind her.

Raven spun around and saw a purple cloaked emotion. "You, I remember you." Raven said breathlessly her mind going into turmoil.

"I'm very angry at you Raven, you've been pushing him away from us, why couldn't you just accept it." The purple emotion begged sadly.

"That I … that I ..." Raven stammered

"That's right Raven, you have for a long time." Wisdom said sadly.

It was true. _'Oh god, it's true.' _ Somehow, from everything he did, the nice things he'd done for her, the smiles, the caring, the pushing, somewhere deep inside of her.

"I've fallen in love with Beast Boy." She collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone but Affection, Rage and Wisdom looked around in confusion.

"Is this true?" Knowledge asked looking to Wisdom.

"It is. I'd had a theory but Rage believe it or not confirmed it." She replied.

"I did?" the red hooded emotion asked.

"When I asked you before, when Rude insulted you and called him a 'Snot stain' you were angry that she'd made fun of him rather than calling you a bitch." Wisdom explained.

Everyone one of Raven's emotions stared opened wide at the revelation.

Soon all of her emotions began to feel it, this warmth growing within them.

"I like the way he tells jokes and tries to make us smile." Happy spoke up before giggling.

"I like the way he, he makes me feel, he makes me feel, s-safe." Timid whimpered a tiny smile on her face.

"His ass is hot!" Rude yelled before belching, getting shocked looks from the others. "It is, don't deny it."

There was a mumbling of agreements.

"I like his bravery in battle, he's no Robin, but he's got moves." Brave spoke up with a smirk on her face, happy at the revelation, the warming feeling flowing through her.

"He accepts us for what we are, that's not common for our kind." Rage commented, a blush suddenly on her covered cheeks. "And I guess I find it hot when he fights."

"Heck yeah!" Brave agreed as she blushed too.

"He's not book smart, but he's spontaneous, and surprisingly intelligent in combat scenarios, the Brotherhood incident is evidence to that." Knowledge admitted a soft smile on her face.

"He's always trying to make us more than what we are." Wisdom smiled at the thought, not always the wisest moves when concerning Raven, but kind nonetheless.

"Then why did I push him? Beat him?" Raven asked looking to Affection.

"The phrase 'you hurt the ones you love' comes to mind. But seriously, you were conflicted Raven, you loved the way he came back, his loyalty regardless of what you did to him, but you didn't want to lose control, and hurt him, so how do you do that?" Affection kept her eyes on Raven.

"You push them away." Raven replied before standing up.

"I was jealous of those fan girls, I was jealous of the girls that were attracted to him. Wasn't I?" she asked but knew the answer already.

"Like an overbearing girlfriend." Affection replied.

Raven took in a shaky breath and exhaled. "This is a lot to take in."

"That's understandable." Affection agreed.

They waited for a few minutes in a patient silence, till it was broken by Timid.

"What're you gunna do now?" she whimpered curiously.

"I can't tell him." Raven replied gaining curious expressions from Knowledge and Wisdom, and confused from Rude, Brave and Rage and shocked from everyone else, Raven noticed the looks. "At least not yet." She added on before anyone to ask.

"Aaand why not?" Rude asked.

"I need to get him to forgive me, and I think it's an bad idea to try to go from his bully to being a … to being someone completely different, in one conversation." She stated before standing back onto her feet. "No, I have much to make up for, I need to, to rebuild the bridge between him and me." She explained.

"So what, you're gunna manipulate him into loving you?" Rage asked

"No, not manipulate." She sighed. "I want to see if we can be something, but not yet, not now, I have to patient, take things slow." Raven sighed.

"So you're going to allow things to be friendly between the two of you?" Wisdom asked, Raven nodded Wisdom gave her a sly smirk. "Then you're going to seduce him."

Raven stared at her wise emotion shocked at her choice of words.

"You did pretty much just say that Rae-Rae." Happy pointed out then giggled again.

"Perhaps I did, doesn't mean it should be said that way." Raven replied embarrassed.

There was a mixture of chuckling and giggling through the group at Raven's expense.

* * *

It had been some time since Cyborg heard anything from outside his room, glancing to his door from his computer he waited to see if he could hear anything. Not a sound, apart from the rain, the thunder, the lightning and the howling wind against his window.

He sat up and groaned deeply while stretching out his bionic limbs, he smiled satisfactory at the work he'd done already and looked at the plans on his computer.

'_Cy ol' buddy, you out done yo'self.' _He nodded his head in agreement.

His looked at his arm for the time. It was getting onwards to four in the afternoon. He sat back in his steel chair and relaxed letting his mind shift to different things.

He hadn't taken out Sarah for a while … _'Maybe I should call her. It'd be better than staying indoors all day.' _ He thought to himself.

With that thought in mind Cyborg stood up from his chair and stretched his lower limbs before walking over to his cell phone. A phone had the one purpose; calling Sarah.

He dialed and waited.

"Hey Vic." Came Sarah's joyful voice. Sarah was the only one in his close family he knew his real name, not even BB knew his real name.

"Hey Sarah." He said affectionately, happy to hear her voice. "I was wondering, I know it's raining and god awful weather outside, but how'd you like to go out? Somewhere nice." He asked

He could hear Sarah 'hmm' and 'uhhh' over the phone while she thought, he could hear the sound of the weather get louder over her side of the call, she'd probably moved closer to one of her windows.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked curiously.

"Somewhere indoors obviously, somewhere nice where I can treat my special lady." He said his voice changing into a suave tone as he spoke.

"Oh! Well then, Mister Cyborg. I do think you're on, dress arrangements?" she asked, he could hear the smirk on her face.

"Anything you want, I'll _put on _ something fancy." He smiled.

"Well, I'm not about _that _ fancy, how about, semi-casual?" she offer. "Shirt and pants for you."

Cyborg thought it over then nodded. "Sounds good little lady. I'll pick you up what, seven be okay?"

He heard he chuckle on the other side, it made his still human heart warm.

"Sounds great." She said softly. "I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

"BOO-YAH!" he cheered

Cyborg smiled to himself, he felt good, he felt better than he did this morning. He could see it now, fancy restaurant, good food, excellent company, good conversation, rain tapping against the window next to them in a rhythmic pattern, the thunder and lightning making the girl jump from her seat and into his lap, winning the super bowl while carrying her.

Wait what?

Cyborg shook his head. He'd gotten a little over excited with his plans.

"Right then Cy old buddy, time to get your game on." He smirked while faking to spit into his hands and smooth back his none existing hair.

He immediately looked up the best restaurants in the city and dialed up the number of the meatiest place he could find.

* * *

All the while the others male Titans had been getting ready organizing their dates, Beast Boy found himself in his room looking over old pictures, some were with the Doom Patrol on the very rare chance they could get one done, Steve or Mento rather was never in any picture, he didn't take them either so that joke could be avoided. It was always just him, his adopted mother Rita "Elasti-Girl", Larry "Negative Man" and Cliff "Robotman" in the pictures, smiling or rather Rita was smiling, Larry and Cliff were doing their best to smile.

This particular picture they were in France, the Eiffel Tower in the background, they'd chased the Brotherhood of Evil there and as always stopped their evil plan, and he, like always, suggested they get something to remember their victory. It was then Mento chastised him, telling him there was no victory, The Brotherhood had escaped, with that the leader of the Doom Patrol left him, the others, possibly feeling sorry for them agreed to a picture, asking a passer-by to take a picture.

Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes., he was distracting himself, he had to focus on the true matter at hand. Should he forgive Raven? After everything she did; the beatings, the insults, the put downs. Should he?

'_Should I?' _he thought his eyes still closed. He remembered back on the roof and he remembered the look on her face when he'd all but exploded at her, all the bad times, he weighed them up with the good times, when they actually spoke without her insulting him, or maybe at most giving a few quips that were mainly for slight humour, the few times he'd seen a very brief smile on her face when she was content the rare occasions they'd helped one another, like with The Beast.

He sighed and opened his eyes, his gaze descending upon the first picture of the Teen Titans as a team. _'I don't know what went wrong Raven., but hopefully it'll be made right again.' _

His thoughts resolved he decided to do his favourite pass time.

'_Video-Games!' _ he mentally cheered, finally something to get his mind off of all his problems, and with that the young green teen rushed to the common room where he found it empty. He looked around into the kitchen area just to make sure he had overlooked anyone.

'_Weird. Where is everyone?' _he wondered not knowing most were going out.

With a shrug he walked to the fridge and got himself a bottle of root beer before making his way over to the Gamestation and falling butt-first infront of it.

His eyes glanced over the various video games that he and Cyborg had, most being the super popular Mega Monkeys game series, he grabbed one game inserted into the console then placed himself on the couch as he began to play.

Time seemed to blur as his virtual monkey character defeated his foes, with bananas, swords, and a Chuck Norris hat.

Suddenly something tapped against his shoulder.

"BWAAAHHH!" the young teen yelped and fell off the couch, the sound of cartoonish death coming from the screen and a "YOU DIED!" flashing on the screen.

Robin chuckled briefly as he walked around to the young boy and helped him up. "Sorry Beast Boy, I thought you heard me." He said apologetically.

"Uh yeah sure, no worries dude." Beast Boy replied while his heart went back to beating at the normal pace. "So ugh, did you need something?" he asked.

"Not really, just giving you a heads up that me and Star are … going patrolling later, at about six." He said, pausing momentarily as he thought of an excuse.

"Patrolling?" The green teen asked with a raise brow.

"Yeah." Robin replied confidently.

"Then, why are you wearing a suit?" Beast Boy said slowly and he pointed to Robin's choice of clothing, the tuxedo he wore when Kitten forced the Boy Wonder to be her date.

"Ugh …. I'm going undercover." Robin replied quickly, though Beast Boy heard the stutter.

"Right, with your mask on." Beast Boy said sarcastically while smirking.

Robin was about to offer another reply when Beast Boy continued speaking.

"You're taking Starfire out on a date aren't you?" he asked with his arms crossed, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yeah pretty much." Robin admitted at last.

"She got you to go didn't she?"

"How did …" Robin began.

"Dude! You guys haven't been out for like, a month! I'm surprised Star hasn't bound you gagged you and flown you to a restaurant or the movies by now." Beast Boy exclaimed dramatically.

Robin raised a brow under his mask and began to sweat. "Oh. Ugh, right. Ugh so …"

"Anyway, so you're going out at six, probably not gunna be back for a while, contact you if anything happens." Beast Boy droned out.

"Am I that predictable?" the boy wonder asked while frowning.

"Dude back when you and Star dated every day that's what you said _every damn time _before you left." BB said exasperated. "We got the idea quick enough."

"Right, right." Robin conceded then mentally winced at the thought of bringing up something he probably shouldn't. "How're you and Raven?" he asked.

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his tried eyes with his gloved fingers. "She tried talking to me earlier, I exploded at her."

"You what?!" Robin said in shock.

"I know, I know, stupid Beast Boy, but I did, I wasn't in the mood for her, so I told her to come back to me later when I wasn't angry." He explained.

"Oh. Okay, and?" Robin asked wanting more information.

"Not seen her again yet." He shrugged.

"Right well, if you don't see her, you go to her, I don't want any unnecessary tension on the team." Robin told him switching quickly to his 'leader tone'.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry I'll fix it." Beast Boy replied waving him off.

"Beast Boy seriously, get it fixed." Robin instructed before looking at his watch. "Oh man, gotta GO!"

Beast Boy smirked "ROBIN, GO!" he yelled he said while pointing to the door.

"RIGHT!" the boy wonder yelled back before running out of the common room.

Beast Boy chuckled then glanced to the wall clock in the kitchen.

_17:55_

5 minutes to 6 in the afternoon.

Beast Boy turned and looked outside. "Starfire must be getting cabin fever from been in the Tower so long." He said to himself.

Beast Boy looked at his empty bottle of root beer and walked to the fridge to get another before sitting back down on the couch and restarting the failed level.

Beast Boy continued playing for an unknown amount of time until he reached the finished another level of the game. Beast Boy paused and took a deep breath and looked around once more. He was totally alone.

"It's only you and me in the Tower."

Or maybe not.

Beast Boy yelped once more and turned to the kitchen seeing Raven preparing herself a cup of tea.

"Wha?" Beast Boy said not knowing what else to say.

"Cyborg has gone out with the T-Car for a drive, said he was getting more parts for it." Raven replied keeping her monotone voice in place.

"Oh." Beast Boy said before scratching the back of his head.

An awkward silence arose between them.

Beast Boy looked to the TV seeing the game asking him to continue although he didn't feel up to it now.

"Beast Boy." Came the hesitant voice of Raven who had moved up to the side of the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked sadly.

Raven took a moment to calm herself before she began: "I'd like if you'd listen to me without interruption." She said carefully before meekly adding "Please."

Beast Boy turned to look at her and muted the TV, now she knew she had his undivided attention and all it did was make her more nervous.

"First off, I'd like to acknowledge I haven't been a good friend for a while." She paused and looked to his face, he was still quiet but she saw him wince in memory making her all the more guilty. "And true, you can be irritating, you … you haven't deserved what I've done to you, and for that I can, I can never forgive myself." Raven sadly glanced to the floor before raising her eyes back to beast Boy.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, for what I've said, the hurtful put downs, the blows to the head and … everything, you were right, if it were the other way around I wouldn't have liked it, I would have lashed out pretty quickly to be honest, I'm surprised you hadn't lashed out sooner." Raven closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I'll understand if you don't forgive me, I can't forgive me. You always tried so hard to be my friend and, I repaid you kindness with cruelty." She lowered her gaze once more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered meekly.

Beast Boy had listened intently, taking in everything she said, how she said it and how she looked. In truth he'd only seen her looking this upset was after the Malchior event and Trigon. She seemed so honest in her apology, how could he decline her.

"I forgive you." He whispered.

"What?" she asked looking back to him.

"I forgive you Raven." He replied a little louder. "I forgive you, it's what friends do." He gave her a sincere yet comforting smile.

Raven didn't smile, but she felt a large weight lifted off of her, she leant forward and gently embraced him, she felt Beast Boy's hand pat her back through her clock."

"Thank you." She whispered before breaking the embrace, and mentally whimpering from the lack of his warmth.

"What are friends for?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

Jason's Notes.

Apologies to everyone for the delay, this is a chapter more the size I'm used to. So yeah.

I hope everyone is enjoying The Garden, it isn't finished yet still a fair bit to come.

Please review or PM me is you have any thoughts or would like to say anything about the story.

Thanks again.

Jason Voorhees.


End file.
